


Wilma's Decision

by MrWoofles



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Legendary Pokemon - Freeform, Love, Monsters, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWoofles/pseuds/MrWoofles
Summary: A trainer nearing the end of her life makes on last Gambit to seek aid from the legendary pokemon Xerneas





	

Wilma sat in the center of Santalune Forest, she held her chest as her heart started to beat rapidly. Every nerve ending in her body burned like fire as the disease flared up inside of her, every single part of her wanted to scream out in agony but she was strong. Wilma was known as the Huntress of Kalos, She completed two separate pokemon leagues before she even turned thirteen but was diagnosed with psychic-lash disease at the age of ten. The disease was caused by a brain-disorder that causes a human with psychic power to be unable to use the powers but instead for their own powers to slowly tear their nervous system apart.

The fifteen year old girl thrashed at the grass as the tips of her finger split painfully before the fit ended. She looked at the bleeding fingers as she reached into her bag to pull out the potions, even though they had a mild effect on humans they were invaluable for her condition. She sprayed the bottle on her hand as the flesh slowly knitted itself together, it was almost as painful as the fits but the bandages would keep the wounds from opening as she traveled.

Wilma wiped her eyes before tossing down each of her pokeballs, The light coalesced into six pokemon. Wilma smirked as they looked around, they grinned as if expecting something to happen, she grinned at them before leaning against a tree. Their willingness to join her in all of her endeavors made what she was planning to do that much harder, she drew in a deep breath as she thought about her task.

“Well… You all know what’s happening to me. I’m falling apart,” She laughed while her pokemon gazed at her, her pokemon didn’t share her humor with the situation. “I’m going to die in less than five years, I haven’t kept this hidden from you. This is my last shot to get healed but I don’t want to drag you all down with me. So I’m releasing all of you into this forest.” She tabbed a few buttons on her pokedex as she released the pokemon from her service rendering the pokeballs at her waist inert and unusable.

Her words were answered with a few gasps and even more shocked expressions as they regarded their long time trainer. Wilma reached into her bag and pulled out a beautiful blue dress wrapped inside of plastic flim , it was her dress when she completed the Kalos league. Frills adorned the gaudy dress but she smiled as she passed it to a frowning Delphox, the pokemon hugged the dress close to her chest with a saddened sigh.

“To Yolanda, I have given you my favorite dress. I’ve had to get after you many times for wearing it when you were a braxien. Under the dress is a few small bottles of full restore.” Wilma grinned at the Delphox that wouldn’t return her smile.

The human turned to her Aggron, his body was shaking from the conflicted emotion brewing his mind. Wilma placed a small bag in his hands before speaking, “Jack, I originally received your egg from a trade. I’ve raised you into a strong an competent member of my team. I know this will be the hardest for you so I’ve given you my scrapbook with every picture I’ve taken along our five years together.”

Her Zebstrika stepped closer before gently placing her muzzle over her hat, the pokemon gently lifted it off of her head. Wilma blinked in confusion but the Zebstrika turned before walking off, her head held low as spark of irritation lashed out around her. Wilma nodded before facing the final pokemon, a muscular female dragonite simply gazed at the trainer.

“Julia… I have-,” A roar cut her off, “I have a-” the pokemon shook her head and spread her wings in an irritated gesture. “Fine. At least let me talk to the others.”

The dragonite turned away but gave a small nod, “Thank you, Julia.” Wilma sighed, “I’m dying but I’m not giving up. I didn’t beat the Kalos and Kanto league just to die because of a crappy disease. I released the other’s at sea before I arrived, now I’m near where Xerneas has been rumored to dwell.”

The pokemon stiffed before gazing at her, they started to roar, yip and growl at her. Wilma could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, even if she couldn’t understand them she knew that they were discouraging her. She waited until they calmed down before standing up, her blue eyes gazing at them in frustration.

“It’s my only hope! I don’t want you all to get hurt on this, I have to do this on my own. For five years I trained you hard, I made so much money trying to cure my condition,” She opened up a pocket on her shirt before pulling out her badge box and slamming it on the ground causing the badge to scatter in the grass. “those mean nothing if something happens to any of you. I can take care of myself just… just take care of yourselves. You are all so strong and I’m grateful to all of you but I’m going.”

The pokemon frowned in response but watched as the small human turned away from them to hoist her bag on her back before walking into the forest off of the beaten path. Eventually they waited for her to return but as the hours passed they started to realized that they she had really left them on their own. The aggron dropped the ground while weeping, Yolanda gently patted him on the back to comfort him.

Deeper into the forest, Wilma continued to look at the map on her pokedex. The map she had was old but held a ruin that would allow her to commune with Xerneas, she kept her eyes alert to anything dangerous. The forest was beautiful with many caterpie crawling up the trunks of trees, Panpour watched her from the tree while a Simipour pointed to her while chattering with it’s peers. The grass rustled behind her, Wilma turned only to feel the force of something soft slapping her in the face with enough force to caused her to stumble backward.

Glaring at her was Yolanda with her dress held in one of her paws with the other hand tightly gripping her stick. The fox pokemon growled before putting her stick on the ground, she held the gripped dress in both paws before slapping her trainer with the dress again. Each strike was punctuated with a vicious yip as Yolanda yelled at her trainer, even as Wilma put up her hand to defend herself from the soft beating.

“Why are you hitting me?” Wilma asked in a confused panic, Yolanda simply grabbed her into a tight embrace. Her fingers felt like hell where she blocked the various blows, still patted the pokemon who hugged her so tightly she wondered if she would have paw prints embedded on her back. She tried not to flinch but her condition made any rough physical contact painful, she accepted the pain and the hug with a small smile.

“You are free. Go and do whatever you want. You don’t have to listen to me anymore.” Wilma stood up before slowly walking away from her former pokemon, she could hear the soft rustle of grass as her starter followed her.

Wilma stopped before turning around and facing the Delpox, “Why are you following me?! You might die, Xerneas might just attack me! You are free, I am not your trainer anymore!” Wilma was shouting as the pokemon in the tree scattered away from them.

Yolanda nodded before placing her paw in Wilma’s hands, She looked at the map that was held in the trainers other hand. Yolanda let out a long sigh before pointing with her free hand westward, her trainer gazed at the map before frowning. The delphox grinned in victory as Wilma gave a long sigh before weakly handing the map to Yolanda.

Wilma allowed her self to be led by the less directionally challenged pokemon, they crossed over small streams and over many hills before they found a looming cave. The outer wall was covered in ornate carving of runes that neither of the pair understood the meaning but Yolanda pointed at the mouth of the cave, She quickly passed the map over to the human with a smug smile on her vulpine feature.

“Yeah Yeah… I needed you help but you can’t follow me into he-” Wilma didn’t finished her sentence but dropped to the ground screaming, blood welled up on her scared face as the nerve ending on her face erupted. She held her face in pain as her forearms started to split, the agony was unbearable as she struggled to prevent herself from blacking out.

Yolanda quickly placed her paw on her trainers shoulders, the moment Wilma’s eyes met her own she used her hypnosis with a bright pink flash of her pupils. Wilma stopped thrashing as her body slacked, her wounds stopped opening as Yolanda reached into her Wilma’s bag, she pulled out a few bandages to wrap the wounds. Yolanda sighed before a giving her trainer a lick on the face, her conviction to follow her trainer was justified but now wasn’t the time for her to gloat. The sun was setting and she needed to get her very weak trainer some place safer than the open forest, the cavern was the only place that had some shelter.

Hours passed as Wilma awoke in the cavern, her body hurt like hell as she rested her head on something soft. Wilma whipped the crusted blood from her face, she could feel the dozen of small cuts. Slowly, her eyes came into focus she could see the concerned face of her delphox looking at the cave mouth, a few feet from them was a small fire from a few broken logs.

With a soft grunt, Wilma slowly moved her weary body into a sitting position as the blood loss made her feel weak. She gazed around the cavern before she noticed that they were sitting on an alter with a black stone goblet covered in bright red gemstone with roots that twisted around it. Wilma smiled looking at the goblet, she remember that this is what her map depicted. She stumbled slowly up to the Goblet that was almost as tall as she was before reaching into her bag.

“I’m supposed to dump sacred ash into this which will call Xerneas to our location.” She said before removing the remaining sacred ash from her bag and dumping it into the goblet’s center. A small hole sucked down the ash like a hungry mouth as the cavern started to glow, all of the gems illuminated brightly bathing the cavern in malevolent red hue. Deeper into the cave the sound of scraping stone echoed as a vault opened, even with the red light painting the entire cavern she couldn’t tell what was coming toward them. Something large was approaching them, each of it’s steps shook the entire cavern.

Wilma didn’t have time to wonder as Yolanda swept her off of her feet and began running away from the approaching creature. Wilma squirmed and struggled in the pokemon’s grip, she had to see Xerneas! Her fear of missing her only chance of survival changed as her pokemon stopped dead in it’s tracks, she turned away from the approaching creature to find that their exit was block by a pulsating wall of black colored energy.

“Well this is interesting, I didn’t expect a human child to want to die so badly. It’s a shame when someone so young throws away their life.” A booming voice echoed behind them.

Wilma turned to see the bright blue pupil-less eyes of the destruction pokemon Yveltal gazing at her curiously. She paled at the sight of the legendary pokemon, this was the worst thing that could have happened to her. Damn that map, damn the explorer who sold it her and damn herself for bringing Yolanda into her foolish quest. The vaguely avian creature spread it’s large wing out to either side, the sharp claw tips of the wings reminded her of razor sharp claws. Each claw was almost as long as her leg as the long bladed horns on the pokemon’s head faced her like twin black lances from a knight of the past.

“Do you wish to pass on now?” Yveltal asked while cocking it’s head to the side, “I could not imagine why you would come so far to do so, death is easy.”

“I-I-I-I.” Wilma just continued to stutter before Yolanda sat her down and stood defiantly in the face of a God. The delphox let out a cry of defiance before charging with her stick held high, Yveltal tilted his head to side before vanishing to appear behind the delphox. The destruction pokemon simply knocked the stick of the delphox paw with a casual flick of it’s wings.

“Do not presume my kindness for weakness, pup. I will not ‘hurt your friend’ she came to me and humans only come to me for two reasons : To die or for me to kill all the other humans.” Yveltal grunted.

“I-I didn’t come to die… I want Xerneas to cure me. I didn’t mean to bother you… please don’t kill Yolanda. She only followed me here.” Wilma whimpered from the close proximity to the pokemon.

“You… came to my temple seeking Xerneas, I see.” Yveltal sighed, “I cannot heal, that is purely my counterparts ability but death is my station in the pantheon. Ho-oh might have been able to help you but I think maybe you should reconsider that notion, both Xerneas and Ho-oh are notoriously hard to find and even less likely to be willing to help.” Yveltal turned to watch the humans face fall as she clinched the dirt.

“I don’t want to die, I want to do so much more with my life. I’m only fifteen, I haven’t even had a boyfriend or got to see much.” Wilma said standing on her quivering legs, her heart thumped in her chest as she used the wall for support.

“Death is not kind nor is it patient. We all die.” Yveltal responded as he gazed down at her, “Death is not a bad thing just something that happens at the end of our time.”

Wilma blinked at his words, “You don’t die though, what could you know!? Don’t talk to me as if you understand what it’s like to have so much you want to do but know you won’t live long enough to do it!”

“Thirty-seven.” Yveltal said with a weight that made the pokemon sag in thought.

“What’s that mean?” Wilma said as tear of frustration welled in her eyes.

“I have died thirty seven times since I was created, I will experience many more. Xerneas has had to kill me to save humanity before, Rayquaza has killed me more times than I care to count. Even my creator has had to put me down like a disobedient bidoof, being the embodiment of end of a cycle means that I have witness more death than you could ever conceive, child.” Yveltal chuckled as the Delphox stood in front of him, the creature yipped at him in the common tongue of pokemon.

“I cannot save your friend no more than you sprout wings and fly. I am not being cruel nor am I mocking your problem, I am limited by design. I can however offer you an opportunity, whatever ailment has caused your body to be so thoroughly marred must be painful. Surrender yourself to me and I will free you from your pain,” Yveltal offered plainly snapping his muzzle shut. “I can’t help but be curious, why did you pour Ho-oh’s dropping on my head. I doubt you did it as an insult but it’s not the nicest thing to wake up to.”

“I heard that I needed to offer sacred ash to awaken Xerneas so I spent all my money to get enough to wake him.” Wilma mumbled before Yveltal snorted.

“It’s a shame the Gods you humans revere so much have such little love for your plight. You seem like a nice child and if your friend’s care about you enough to attempt to fight me for your safety, I will explain your mistake in awakening me. Pokemon can pass through the barrier unharmed but humans cannot exit, it’s designed so that humans who come here will starve and die. I have no need to eat so there is scant little food unless you plan on trying to eat the ground types that dig into here sometime, the barrier is a perfect sphere so digging will not help.” Yveltal said somberly.

“Can you remove it.” Wilma said as her eyes widened in fear.

“No. If you want someone to blame for that terrible idea, blame Arceus. If this was made by Mew I could break it without trying but only Arceus, Dialga or Palkia could help you.” Yveltal turned away from her and began walking deeper inside the cavern.

Yolanda helped her trainer brace herself as they followed the legendary pokemon deeper into the caverns, once they passed the vault door that Yveltal emerged from they found working lights and smoothly paved dirt. They descended deeper into the cavern as the mining light became normal lighting found in many of the homes in the Kalos region, the pair became increasingly confused by the modernized layout of the area.

Once they reached the deepest area a large Magnezone floated in front of a metal door. The pokemon casually glanced at the trio before using magnetic force to lift the door, inside was a pile of mattresses stacked neatly to create a bed big enough for Yveltal to sleep on. Another Magnezone floated just above the floor in the opposite corner of the room, a cord sat atop it’s head connected to a small radio. On the wall opposite of door a elderly looking smeargle painted a mural of Yveltal while cans of paint littered the space around it.

“This is a God’s room,” Wilma said as her fifteen year old mind tried to wrap it’s mind around the modern convenience. “I expected something…”

“Scarier? Darker? More red?” Yveltal offered with a humorous chuckle, “You humans made me out to be the bad guy, doesn’t mean I have to live like it. Just like death itself, it doesn’t have to be a terrible thing but it is what you make of it.”

“Doesn’t mean I want to drop dead to find out the awesome part of death. I want to live happily and long. That long part is why I’m even here,” Wilma countered, all semblance of respect lost as she watched the smeargle paint. “I don’t see you giving that speech to grandpa-smeargle over there.”

“Mind your elders, child, that smeargle is doing his dream. He knows his time is coming to a close. He wanted to create this before seeking his eternal slumber, but his story is his own,” Yveltal said before turning his horned head toward the pale girl, “What about yours, does it end with a peaceful embrace or starving yourself to madness in my home?”

“Couldn’t you call one of you God friends to help me out of here?” Wilma offered a suggestion.

“Only one I talk to outside of being forced to is Rayquaza and… She is not going to be able to do much other than show you her collection of human technology. Her friends are the ones that collected all this stuff.” Yveltal sighed in fond memory of his serpentine friend.

Wilma at the foot of the bed while thinking of her situation, she thought of a question to ask the Gods. “What’s death like?”

“Well barring anything painful it’s like going to sleep with no dreams. You slip off the mortal coil into a slumber, no pain, no worry just the void. If I personally put you to rest the process would be painless.” Yveltal said while rubbing his wing over the girls head.

“I’m not a pet,” Wilma growled but the large fleshy wing was warm and comforting to the touch. “I am having a bit of a life crisis here, I want to exist!”

“I know but you will not cease to be. Death is less solid than one would believe… Death is simply the bullet point to the current life you live.” Yveltal rubbed his other wing against his horn as his tail slowly rubbed the back of the delphox. The God grinned at the company, he enjoyed the feel of companionship of such soft creatures.

“H-H-how would you do it?” Wilma said while looking at the massive claws of the destruction pokemon, he could easily kill her without her consent yet here she was getting a personal lecture from a powerful pokemon. It was so surreal she couldn’t help but smile as the bright red wind patted on her hair.

“I would simply touch you with my claws and you would sleep. You wouldn’t feel a thing,” Yveltal said, “I would assist your friend with however to dispose of your body, humans change funeral rites so often that I wouldn’t know which to do on my own.”

Wilma stood up before walking over to Yolanda, she gripped the fox pokemon in a tight embrace. Every part of her body hurt but she continued to grip the furry pokemon tightly as tears ran down both of their faces, Wilma could feel the strong heat from her ears as she pressed into the soft muzzle. The held the position so long that Wilma started to sweat from the heat as she broke off the embrace to face Yveltal, even with his kind disposition the pokemon was a majestic and imposing figure.

“I have made my choice, I don’t want to starve and I am tired of pain. The bleeding, the suffering and the panic glares of my friends as they wonder if I’m going to die this time is too much. Please do it before I back out! I’m scared!” Wilma found herself screaming the last few words before Yveltal’s wings covered her, She felt Yveltal’s head pressed against her own as the glow from his eyes lit up the darkness around her.

Bright red light surrounded her as she felt the warmth from his powerful, it was strange as she felt her body become leadened. She closed her eyes as her mind seemed to fade, Wilma smiled as she drifted off.

Yveltal slowly released the body to lay slack on the ground her smile was serene as Yolanda leaned over her trainer while releasing a mournful howl. He watched as Yolanda picked up her trainers corpse, she gazed up at him with an expression of anguish as she turned to step away. Her muzzle was peeled back in almost a snarl as warm tears soaked into the fur of her face, she thought to good times she enjoy with the human. Dancing in the rain, picnics on the Saffron’s Mall roof, arguing over if one dress looked better than another… Losing Wilma was like losing a friend, a sister and a mother all at the same time for Yolanda.

“Am I dead?”

Yveltal and Yolanda glanced at the spot where Wilma perished to find a small blot of shadow which rose slowly. The shadow congealed into a misdreavus with bright blue eyes, the ghost pokemon gazed at it’s frills as if they were hands in shock.

“Did you do this?” Wilma accused as she attempted to understand how to move without legs.

“No. My power isn’t in the ability to grant or change life, I know little of ghost types other than how to kill them.” Yveltal chuckled, “Go forth former human, live that exciting life you wanted. Though when you tire of your long existence… Do comeback to share your stories.”

“I will.” Wilma said as she moved her new body around slowly, she could still taste, touch, smell and feel as she pushed her own frills into her mouth. She was grabbed by Yolanda gave her an affectionate lick on the side of her face, the fire type yipped thanks to Yveltal before exiting the room.

Yveltal watched them go with a small grin before looking down, “They… left the body.”

An hour later…

Wilma was dragged through the barrier back to where she left her friends to find them sitting where she left them but chatting amongst themselves. She floated toward the guarded pokemon with a blush that caused her entire body to glow a faint purple light, she placed a frill behind her head with an embarrassed chuckled.

“Um… I’m back. Anyone wanna help me power level…?” Wilma chuckled.


End file.
